The Birth of a Fangirl
by Genzetsu
Summary: Sequel of the Votes are in and the Winner is... Sakura is still alittle sour from loosing the poll, but what happens when she starts to like the pairing that she lost too, SasuNaru, GaaNaru, InoSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

"Damn, I've already read this one," Sakura sighed. It was becoming harder and harder to find doujins for SasuSaku. They used to be in a decent amount, but lately, there numbers have been dropping. It was getting annoying, it was so hard to find SasuSaku ones, but she could easily find others with her in them. The only problem with that was, most of the pairings never made any sense. There was SasoSaku, and even though Sasori was hot, it would never happen because he had that slightly girly guy Deidara. ItaSaku would have been okay too, except the older Uchiha was a S&M fanatic, and the pink haired girl was alittle turned off by the whole bondage thing. Her eye twitched when she thought about LeeSaku. "Not in a million years, not even if he was the last man on the fucking planet," she mumbled under her breath. Then there was the yuri pairings.

Sakura really didn't mind the SakuHina ones, they were actually kind of cute, but the SakuIno ones were annoying, and she didn't want to think about some of the others because she didn't feel like seeing her lunch for a second time today. She sighed once again and slid the doujin back on the shelf. She turned to walk out of the store when one more section caught her eye.

It was the yaoi section. She grumbled as she stared at the numerous amount of boy's love doujins. They easily outnumbered the other sections, and one of the biggest pairings in the section was the pairing that crushed the girl's dreams just a month ago, SasuNaru.

Even though it had been forever since she found out about the poll results, Sakura still felt a little sour over the fact that SasuNaru was the most popular pairing. She was also surprised by how fast the two got together. After about two seconds of finding out, the two were fucking in the green room. The only reason Sakura knew this was because she was still in the studio and heard them. Hell, from the way Naruto was screaming Sasuke's name, everybody in a 20 mile radius probably heard them too. Now, the blonde was the Uchiha's boyfriend, well, that's what Naruto said. Sasuke was more inclined to call him his sex slave, but to each his own.

Sakura looked away from the doujins, but her eyes glanced back. She quickly looked every which way before she moved towards the shelf and grabbed one of the books. She looked at the title, which read "Sleepless Night." The pink haired girl opened the doujin and began to read.

By the way the boy's were drawn, she could tell that it took place before the time skip. Sakura had to admit that the artwork was beautiful, and the way the doujin-ka drew Sasuke made him look incredibly hot. As she flipped through the pages, she deciphered the plot. It started with Naruto and Sasuke training until the sun started to set. When it fell below the horizon, Sasuke invited the blonde back to the Uchiha estate since it was closer than Naruto's apartment. They arrived at the Uchiha's house and after a quick dinner and bath, they went to bed, but Sasuked informed Naruto that there was only one clean bedroom, and that was his.

The next page had the two boys sleeping in the same bed, and that was when Sasuke made his move. At first, there wasn't anything to bad, just kissing, but as the scenes became, oh what's the word, smutty, a dark blush covered Sakura's cheeks. At one point, she had to cover her nose to prevent blood from escaping. She couldn't believe how…how…hot the two boys were together. She was actually liking this. The pink haired girl started to feel perverted for liking this smut. For some reason, she didn't consider herself a pervert before, even though she constantly read hentai doujin, but when she reacted to yaoi, the lacking pervert title appeared.

As she continued to read and her cheeks grew darker and darker until her head looked like it might pop from the amount of blood rushing to it, Sakura failed to realize that someone had snuck up behind her until she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the familiar voice say, "Hey, billboard brow, what are you reading?"

Sakura quickly whipped around and stared at the person that she knew as her semi-best friend, semi-enemy Ino. She had the same careful smirk as always plastered on her face as she glanced down at the fan comic in the pink haired girl's hands. Ino chuckled, "Hmm, good choice, Sleepless Night is one of my favorites. I didn't know that you were into yaoi Sakura?"

"I-I'm not, I just decided to see what all the fuss was about," Sakura said asshe slipped the doujin back on the shelf. The blonde haired girl next to her gave a sly smile as she wrapped her fingers around the other's wrist. She said, "Well, if you want to see what the fuss is about, come with me." Ino moved towards the exit of the store, dragging Sakura behind her. The pink haired girl tried to say, "That's all right, you don't…"but she was cut off by Ino glancing over her shoulder and giving her a glare that would rival Sasuke's and said, "It wasn't an offer Sakura." The other girl gulped slightly and thought to her self, _well, this is going to be an interesting day._


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the fuck are you taking me Ino!" yelled Sakura, who was being helplessly dragged by her blonde friend. Ino chuckled slyly, "You'll see, Sakura, you'll see." That statement made Sakura shiver slighlty. She didn't have the faintest idea of what her frienemy (for those who are scratching their heads at this word, I'll tell you that it is a friend who is also an enemy.) was planning to do, but if she knew Ino like she thought she did, it wasn't going to end well for her.

"Here we are," Ino said, successfully knocking the pink haired girl out of her thougts of what the other girl had in store for her and how long she would be in the hospital afterwards. Sakura looked at where Ino had led her. It was a two story building that seemed to have been reasently built. Sakura raised an eyebrow and curiously asked, "Why are we here?"

"Like I told you before, you'll see," replied the blonde as she pushed open the front door and walked in, pulling Sakura in with her. After entering the building, Ino led the girld down a maxe of twisting adn intertwining hallways. It seemed like eons pasted before Sakura was pulled into, yet again, another way. This time, she found herself in a small room. The walls were painted white and covered in posters of guy's making out and embracing. One pairing she recognized as Sasuke and Naruto. There were four bookshelfs lining the walls, filled to the brim with hundreds of yaoi doujins and mangas. In the middle of the room as a small coffee table with two couches on either side. On each couch, were three girls, two on the one to the left and one on the right. The pink haired girl immediately recognized them all. One was Shikamaru's girlfriend and Naruto's friend Gaara's sister, Temari. She was leaning back on the couch with her nose buried in a manga that was tirled Shinobu Kokoro: Hidden Heart. The girl sitting next ot her was ever shy Hinata. The black haired girl had a sketch book in her lap and she was drawing what looked like some kind of comic. The lone girl on the other couch was Ten Ten. She had a lab top out and was concentrating on some kind of dating game she was playing.

Ino cleared her throat loudly, trying to get the attention of the other girls. It was a success when all three girls glanced over at the blonde. Ino gave them a small smile as she announced, "Everyone, i know you know Sakura," she pointed at the girl next to her, "Well, i caught her reading Sleepless Night at the book store, so i thought if she is wondering what the wonderful world of yaoi is all about, we should show her through the society." The three girls smiled and Sakura looked at all of them with confusion. What the hell was the society that they were talking about, and why did it give Sakura the bad feeling that the was going to end badly.

Ino glanced over at Sakura and smiled as she said happily, "Welcome to the Fans of Yaoi and Shonen-ai Society, or FYSS for short."

_What the hell?_ thought Sakura. This is what Ino wanted to show her. She sighed with relief. "This is what the fuss was about, i thought it was going to be something else."

Ino looked at her weirdly, "What did you think was going to happen billboard brow? Did you think I was going to rape you or something?"

"Well...," The pink haired girl rubbed the back of her neck as she chuckled nervously

The blonde sighed, "Sakura...I might be bi, but i would never be that desperate to where i would rape someone, especially someone who looked like you."

Sakura glared at the girl, but didn't bother to start a fight with her, it would be a waist of time. She looked over at the other girls and decided to ask, "You know, I would never expect the three of you to be yaoi fangirls?"

It was quiet at first as the looked at each other. When the looked back at Sakura, Temari was the one to reply. She said, "Well, i guess it's the ones you least expect, also, we don't call ourselves fangirls. We use yaoi fanatics. I know it sounds alittle weird, but we wanted a word that delivered more emphasis than fangirl. Anyway, i guess we should explain about the FYSS. The FYSS is a society for people who love anything yaoi or shonen-ai related. That includes manga, doujinshi, anime, and games. Each of us here has a specialty in one of those four fields. I'm the manga expert, i know everything about almost every major BL manga, and i supply the society with my old mangas so that others can enjoy them."

After Temari finished, Hinata was the next to speak. She spoke in her normal quiet tone, "I-I'm the doujinshi expert. I-I draw doujinshi of my favorite series, mainly Naruto oriented ones. I s-specialize in NaruSasu ones. I like seeing N-Naruto-kun as a seme instead of Sasuke," a small blush appeared on her face as she thought about the blonde boy and she began to push her index fingers together,"I also go to doujinshi conventions to sell mine and buy others for myself and the society."

When it was Ten Ten's turn, she picked up her computer and showed her the screen. It was the title page of a website for the FYSS. "I am the game specialist, and I'm also the webmaster for the society, i run the FYSS website and it's my duty to spread the word about us and try to attract new members. My game specialist duties are to buy new BL games and play them. After i beat them, which only takes me about a few days at the most, i write a review on them and post it on the website. I use a scale from 0 to 5, 5 being the highest and 0 being the lowest. I also create my own games, which are all downloadable from the site."

With Ino being the last one, she walked over to a closet in the corner of the room. She quickly opened it, revealing hundreds of dvds. "Anime is my specialty. I watch and review the new yaoi and shonen-ai anime and give it to Ten Ten to post on the website. Every single dvd in this closet is from my personal collection. There are also a few live actions ones in there too, but the majority of it is anime."

"Now, with that knowledge, what do you say Sakura, would you like to join the FYSS?"asked Ino, who was staring at her friend, waiting for an answer.

Sakura sighed slighlty. It was a tempting offer. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was curious about the world of yaoi. She looked at the four girls in front of her. They were all smiling, but she wondered what their reaction would be if she said no. She had a feeling that she would feel the wrath of the fangir..fanatics. She shook her head as she answered,"Sure, i guess so."

The other girls' smiles grew bigger as they surrounded Sakura and all said in unison, "Welcome new member!" To Sakura's surprise, a small grin appeared on her lips as well. She thought, _I guess it will be fun, and what's the worst that can happen anyway._

* * *

_Well, that's ch.2 for you. Just 2 more chapters to go. Oh, if anybody is wondering, the manga that Temari was reading is an actually yaoi manga. It's one of my favorites, so i decided to add it into it. So i guess i should say right here, "I do not own Shinobu Kokoro: Hidden Heart, all rights reserved to Temari Matsumoto"_

_Well, I hope you like it_

_Genzetsubou_


	3. Chapter 3

_I guess it will be fun, and what's the worst that can happen anyway._

_What the fuck was I thinking_, thought the pink haired girl as she continued to hide in the thick bushes with the small video camera that Ino had gave her. Sakura couldn't believe that she had agreed to do what those fans, no scratch that, fanatics had asked her to do. She should have refused; she really should have, if it wasn't for one small, little factor: the pervert that she was quickly turning into.

The task that Ino had gave her was something that invaded the privacy of her friends and might land her in a tiny bit of trouble if caught. The blonde haired girl wanted Sakura to video tape their co-stars, Naruto and Sasuke, fucking each other.

She admitted that it would probably be pretty hot, and ever since she heard the two going at it in the green room at the studio, she had been curious about how they did it. If he was anything like his brother, Sasuke would like the blond chained up and would roughly play with him. With that thought came a crystal clear image of the raven haired boy dressed in a tight, black leather dominatrix outfit with Naruto on all fours with nothing but a collar around his neck, waiting to be spanked by his master.

"Alright, that's enough of that," Sakura whispered to herself as she felt a nosebleed coming on. She shook her head furiously until she could no longer see the image.

The girl took a deep breath, telling herself, "You can do this, you can do this. All you have to do is sit up, look into the window with the video camera, hope to god that you don't get caught and get labeled a peeping tom for the rest of your life, then run like hell out of here after you're done. That sounds easy enough." She waited until she heard two voices in the room, then with all the courage, or plain stupidity, whichever name you fancy more, Sakura slowly crept upward and moved the camera up and rested the lens against the window slightly. As she looked into the bedroom, Sakura's emerald eyes widened in shock.

There, laying on his back was Naruto, which really wasn't all that shocking. What was shocking, was instead of the Uchiha straddling his waist and pinning his arms down while kissing him roughly was the crimson haired, apathetic teen Gaara. Sakura couldn't believe that Naruto, kind and caring Naruto, never hurts anyone Naruto, was cheating on Sasuke. They had only started dating a month ago, and now the blonde was letting his best friend screw him behind the raven's back.

As those thoughts ran through her head, Sakura continued to stare at and record the scene that was laid out in front of her.

Gaara had now stopped kissing Naruto and had moved to nibbling on his tan neck, which caused a soft moan to break free from the other. The blond had a look of pure enjoyment etched onto his face as he whispered, "Don't tease me Gaara. You know it drives me crazy to wait, especially when we have very little time because Sasuke will probably be home any minute."

"Ah, but you know how much I love to play with you Naru-chan," the crimson haired boy replied, "and besides, I think you're pretty cute when you get impatient."

Naruto blushed slightly and whimpered a little when he felt the other's pale hand let go of his arm and slip up his jet black shirt and give his nipple a light twist. The blonde's whimpers continued as Gaara ripped off his shirt and began to suck on his other nub so it wouldn't be neglected. The red head was extremely proficient with his tongue and knew exactly how to pull all of Naruto's buttons so he would purr like a kitten.

After playing with his nipples for awhile, Gaara kiss down the blonde's tan torso, stopping right above the hem of his jeans. With a smirk, the boy took the zipper between his teeth and unzipped his pants, pulling them and his boxers afterwards. Gaara wrapped his hand around Naruto's hard member and began to stroke it. The blonde mewed in pleasure and closed his eyes. The crimson haired teen smiled up at the other before taking the head of the boy's length into his mouth and lightly sucked on it.

Naruto's hands quickly moved downward and he intertwined his fingers into the red locks as he moaned. he loved it when Gaara went down on him, which was a vary rare treat for him. Normally, it was the blond who had he pleasure of tasting the other's member, but on few occasions, where Gaara was abnormally frisky, he would make up for lost time.

Gaara slowly bobbed his head and as he took the boy's cock deeper into his throat. Naruto arched his back as he came hard, causing Gaara to gag slightly.

The red head coughed as he attempted to swallow Naruto's seed. When he was finished, he slid his hand downwards to the teen's tight entrance, not caring about any form of lubrication.

Oh fuck Gaara…" Narito groaned as his lover inserted a finger into the hole.

Gaara groaned at the tightness of his lover, though since they had been doing this a lot lately he wasn't as tight as usual, but still fairly tight. "Naruto." He panted moving his face up so that he could kiss the teen again.

Naruto let out a moan as Gaara inserted another finger and began to stretch him for what was to come. It was slightly painful without the lube and the blond knew he would feel the pain in the morning but right now he didn't care he just wanted the red head in him. NOW.

"OH FUCK!!"Naruto cried out in pleasure as Gaara's fingers pressed against a part of him that made him see stars. Gaara smirked and his fingers began pounding against the spot. Naruto continued to cry out as the spot was pounded against and just as he felt his peak drawing near… it stopped. "W-Wha..?" the blond stammered looking at Gaara who had removed his fingers in a daze. The boy smirked and pressed his lips against the other's ear. "Turn around." He whispered huskily.

Gaara moved back as Naruto sat up and complied with his order. He got on his knees and turned so that his back faced Gaara, he than leaned forward so that his head rested against his pillow, his hands coming to rest beside his head. Gaara nearly drooled at the sight before him. The way Naruto presented himself so submissively was so erotic to him. It took all his strength not to come right there. The red head scooted closer to the boy. He leaned over him and his head was right next to Naruto's. "Good boy.." He growled making Naruto shiver.

Gaara took firm hold of his blonde's hips and began pushing himself in. "Of fuck." He groaned as the tightness encased him. Naruto panted and clutched the sheets as Gaara pushed in without lube. It was hard without the slickness the lube provided but soon enough Gaara was in to the hilt, he paused as he waited for Naruto to adjust.

"Gaara…" Naruto panted as he moved his hips a little to indicate that he was ready.

Gaara continued to hold onto Naruto's hips as he pulled out and thrust back in tearing some of the skin. The blond cried out in pain and pleasure. Gaara pulled out again a lot easier this time as the blood acted as a lubricant. He adjusted his position and aimed for the part of Naruto that would remove the pain. He thrust back in and when Naruto screamed in pleasure he knew he had hit what he was looking for.

Naruto panted and clutched the sheets as Gaara continued to thrust into him at a maddening speed. He loved it when the red head became like this, fucking him so hard that he felt both pain and pleasure mix together and consume him. It caused his eyes to glaze over with pleasure and the wonderful feeling was multiplied by the strong hand that reached around and wrapped around his weeping arousal and began to pump it hard.

"Oh fuck Gaara!!" Naruto cried at the double sensation.

As the pair continued, Naruto panted as he felt his completion drawing nearer. He could also tell that Gaara's was also drawing near as the teen's thrusts became faster and harder.

"Oh fuck… Gaara… fuck… GAARA!!" Ichigo screamed as he exploded over his lover's hand and the sheets.

"Naru…" Gaara groaned as he followed his lover in completion. The pair then collapsed into the sheets and panting harshly held eachother close.

"Fuck Gaara…" Naruto panted as he scooted closer to Grimmjow. Grimmjow smirked and held his lover close

"Wow, that was unexpected," Ino said, slightly flabbergasted by the video they had just watched. She couldn't believe that one, Sakura actually did the obviously risky task, and two, that Naruto had cheated on Sasuke with Gaara. She couldn't blame him though, after all the times that the Uchiha had cheated on him over the past month, it was obvious that the blond would finally grow tired of it and give Sasuke a taste of his own bitter medicine.

"I know what you mean," Temari added, "Never would have expected Naruto to have a fling with my brother."

"I expected it, but I didn't think he could do it because he seems too nice to cheat," Tenten chirpped in. Hinata nodded in agreement as she looked downward at her sketchbook and quickly began to doodle a cute chibi Naruto holding a chibi Gaara in his arms.

Ino took the dvd out of the player and glanced at it for a few seconds before looking over at her pink haired friend who was casually wiping the blood away from her nose. The blonde girl smiled as she tossed the disc over to her and said happily, "Well done Sakura. Since you peformed the task and actually succeeded, you are now an official member of the FYS."

As soon as she finished talking, Ino looked at the other members and asked them, "Hey, I have an idea guys. Why don't you three go and get something for us to eat, and we can have a welcoming party for our new member.

"That's sounds like a great idea," they all said in unison and exited the room, leaving Ino and Sakura alone. The blonde let out a quiet sigh as she turned around and glanced at the other girl.

The pink haired girl felt a weird shiver run up her spine from the way her friend was looking at her. Those sky blue eyes felt like they were staring through her soul and seeing all the hidden secrets about her. A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she shifted on the couch, trying to get out of the path of Ino's eyes, but couldn't escape.

"I-Ino, why are you stare.."Sakura began to stutter, but was cut off by a pair of soft lips that belonged to Ino press against hers. The girl's eyes grew wide as she relied that her friend was kissing her. Her mind was screaming, _what the fuck! Why the hell is she kissing me!_

Sakura quickly pushed the girl away and looked her straight in the eye and yelled, "What the hell?! Why did you kiss me ?!"

"That's a stupid question. I kissed you because I wanted to. God Sakura, I thought you were suposed to be smart," Ino replied sarcastically.

"I know that much, but why?! I thought that you said you would never be despret enough to do anything with me?!"

The blonde smirked and a sly smile spread across her lips as she leaned over and whispered into the other's ear seductively, "I lied

And with that, the girl tackled the other to the ground.


End file.
